


Honesty is the Best Policy

by zeilfanaat



Category: Doc (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e22 He Loves Me He Loves Me Not, Extended Scene, F/M, Romance, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the confessions made in the episode "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not", the ending just cried for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty is the Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> The part in italics at the beginning - the e-mail to Doc Johanson all the way to the end - is in the actual episode.

_‘Dear Doc, how’re you doing?_

_I got to believe that it’s been calmer where you are than in our city of love and adventure. However, I am glad to report that everything is back the way it started._

_Actually I take that back. Things have gone a little beyond where they started. Twyla and Jinx are engaged. That’s right. Now we got two happy couples waiting in line to spend their lives together. And it’s kind of exciting for all of us really._

_You know there’s something about being around people who are in love. It’s kind of infectious. The sun seems to shine a little brighter, the air is a little crisper. The whole world seems like a better place to be somehow. I can’t imagine what it must be like for them.’_

For a moment, Clint revelled in remembering the feeling he always had whenever he was around Nancy, then typed, _‘Or maybe I can._

_One thing I know for sure, we’ll all be very blessed if we end up with a marriage anywhere close to what you and Dottie, or Nate and Beverly have.’_

_A knock on the door caused Clint to pause. “Come on in, it’s open.”_

_Nancy walked in, carrying an ice tub. “Now I’m betting that you have some hot chocolate, to go with my very good chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.”_

_“What a coincidence,” Clint played along. “I was just wishing I had some ice cream to go with my hot chocolate.”_

_Nancy smiled. “I’ll heat up the milk. E-mailing Doc Johanson?”_

_“Yeah, I was just signing off.”_

_“Tell him I said ‘hey’,” she said, before disappearing off to the kitchen._

_‘Well Doc, got to go. I just got an offer I couldn’t refuse. I’ll keep you updated on all the romance and wedding plans in the works.  
By the way, Nancy says to say ‘hey’. _

_Give my best to your lovely bride, and all the folks back home._

_Until next time,_

_Doc Cassidy.’_

_He signed off, and put the laptop away_ to help Nancy get the hot chocolate. As he pulled two spoons from a drawer, Nancy threw Clint a curious look. 

“You know, I had the strangest conversation this afternoon with Junior… and I think _you_ might know more about it.” She pointed the spoon Clint had just given her to the man in question, as they walked towards the living room. 

“Really? What happened?” Clint asked, as they sagged down onto the couch. On the one hand, he’d love to see her reaction when she found out that he’d done a little more than just get Twyla and Jinx back together; but on the other hand, he feared her reaction… what if he had read her wrong after all? If that were the case, and they continued on this thread, could he have destroyed their friendship? No, he immediately decided. If she really didn’t harbour any other feelings for him aside from friendship, she would take it as a gesture of this friendship that he’d been willing to go with Crane’s idea. 

Nancy looked at him appraisingly for a moment, then continued. “Junior said that it had come to his attention that _someone_ is out there, who thinks that he and I belong together…” Again she searched Clint’s face for any indication that he knew more about it. There was something there, although she couldn’t be sure what it was. “So, I was wondering, if perhaps you went with doctor Crane’s idea?” 

“Yeah, I did,” Clint admitted immediately, then took a spoonful of ice-cream, enjoying both the cold treat and teasing the woman sitting next to him. 

“Clint!” Nancy exclaimed, swatting him lightly on the arm. “You can’t say that, and then not tell me more! How did Junior react? Was he ok? What did he say?” 

Finally, Clint allowed a small grin to show on his face. “Alright, alright. Actually, he took it pretty well. Turned out that your tactic did work to some extent. Junior said that, while he really likes you, he did think that you may have been a bit too fast for him. But he wasn’t sure how to tell you without hurting your feelings.” 

Both the nurse and the doctor grinned at the irony. 

“And?” Nancy pressed. 

“Well, he asked me if I knew a way to help him… and I said I had a pretty good idea.” 

Clint didn’t look at Nancy when he said the last part, instead taking a sip of hot chocolate. This would be the moment where the conversation could go one way or the other; either she’d accept he had told Junior exactly what Crane had proposed, and accept it at face-value, or she could prod further... 

Nancy glared at him; sometimes getting information out of this man, was like pulling teeth. Then she asked herself the question – did she really want to know? Yesterday, he’d said he’d always found her attractive, and that he liked her hair when she pulled it back. She was sure he’d been truthful, and it had set free the butterflies within her. But then when doctor Crane’s suggestion had come up… well, for a moment, she wondered whether Clint would do it. She had said it would work for _her_ , but Clint hadn’t given any indication he was even thinking about doing it, and she hadn’t pushed, afraid she’d embarrass them both. But his comment during lunch… and then the way Junior had ‘dumped’ her… she had to know! 

“During lunch today, when you were saying that perhaps it was time for the ‘honesty-is-the-best-policy’ thing, you explained how to get Jinx and Twyla back together, and it worked. But that policy wasn’t used just in their case… was it?” Nancy asked, biting her lip, suddenly afraid of the answer. The hot chocolate was getting cold, and the ice cream was melting, but neither person cared at that moment. 

Clint looked up, and his eyes captured hers; this was it – he wasn’t going to dance around the subject any longer. “No, it wasn’t. What Junior told you is true.” 

“What Junior told me…” Her voice trailed off towards the end of the sentence. “You believe you’re meant to be with me?” she asked, needing absolute certainty about what he meant. 

“Yes I do,” Clint said, gauging her reaction. 

“You do?!” Nancy all but squealed. 

“I’m in _love_ with you, Nancy,” Clint said slowly and sincerely, as he grasped her hand in his. 

“Really?!” Nancy asked again, and Clint nodded. “Yes.” 

He gave her a searching look, trying to quell the uncertainty and doubt about whether he’d just made the smartest or the dumbest move of his life. He didn’t think he’d read her emotions _that_ wrong. But then, what did he know? He had after all followed Samantha to New York, thinking she’d been the one, and she had been pretty clear in the end that it wasn’t meant to be. When Nancy still didn’t say anything, a feeling of despair washed over him. 

“Should I tell Junior that he’s got free play?” Clint attempted to lighten the situation, although he couldn’t help the melancholy undertone. That shook Nancy awake. 

“No!” she exclaimed. “No,” she said, softer this time, and she tightened her own hold on Clint’s hand as his grasp had loosened. “Seeing as this honesty-policy is working, I think we should stick to it.” She waited till he looked up, seeing hope light up in his eyes, and continued, “And, we can’t very well tell that I’m available when I know very well that I’m in love with you.” She finished almost in a whisper. 

A wide smile spread across Clint’s face, and his eyes radiated joy – the anguish from a minute ago was gone and forgotten. “Nancy, you can’t imagine how happy I am,” he said softly, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, and Nancy covered it partly with her own hand to keep it there. 

“Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea,” she managed. Slowly Clint leaned in closer, and the kiss that followed was tender, yet told them everything they needed at that moment. As they broke apart, their faces only inches apart, Nancy sighed, her eyes still closed. “Wow.” She opened her eyes, and looked straight into Clint’s, love shining out from them. “That’s so much better than Junior,” she said, one edge of her mouth curving up. 

Clint raised his eyebrows, and asked amused, “Junior kissed you?” 

“Yeah. This one made up for it though.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Clint said, his hand tracing her face again. He could hardly believe that the mess they’d found themselves in yesterday morning, could have resulted in this. Nancy licked her lips, then got an idea. Clint caught the sudden change in her expression, and narrowed his eyes. What was she up to? 

“You know,” Nancy started softly. “Junior kissed me twice…” 

Clint chuckled, and with sparkling eyes, he gazed at this wonderful woman. “Did he now?” 

“Uhuh,” Nancy nodded. 

“Well, maybe we should do something about that,” Clint said, as he leaned closer. 

“Like what?” was the breathless reply, as Nancy started to forget about everything else, and focused only on the man she’d loved for so long, and who had just told her he loved her too. Suddenly his face halted, as he suggested cheerfully, “Ice cream?” 

Exasperated, Nancy was about to object, when the distance between them was closed once again, and she forgot all about her objections… not that she had anything to object anymore. 

**THE END**


End file.
